Il souriait -tribute-
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: 1- Son père était vivant et maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle ferait tout pour que ce soit le plus longtemps possible. 2- Il avait toujours compris la relation entre Loki et son frère. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Il souriait – Tribute -

**Auteur :** Scribituradnarrandum

**Couples/Personnages :**

**Public :**

**Déni :**

**Avertissements :**

**Sommaire :** Son père était vivant et maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle ferait tout pour que ce soit le plus longtemps possible.

**Notes :** Inspiré de « Il souriait » d'Asrial ( s/9255840/1/)

**Beta :**

**Graphiques :**

* * *

Elle se souvenait encore de la Purge. Cette chose méprisable qui lui avait pratiquement tout pris. Elle en avait été relativement épargnée. N'étant « que » à moitié immortelle, la Purge n'avait pas eu un aussi gros impacte sur elle.

Puis, elle le sentit. Son père. Ainsi, il n'avait pas péri. Elle fit préparer ses affaires, laissa sa sœur aux commandes puis se dirigea vers la source du pouvoir. Elle se retrouva en plein New-York, elle suivit le résidu énergétique et se retrouva en face de la Tour Stark. Elle en aurait presque rit si elle n'avait pas eu envie de passer pour une folle au milieu de tout ces gens. Elle avait toujours pensé que si son père pouvait rencontrer Tony Stark, ils s'entendraient comme larrons en foire. Mais Tony Stark était son père, elle en était quasiment certaine maintenant. Qui d'autre pouvait soutenir un ego aussi démesuré caché sous une apparence aussi désinvolte et jemenfoutiste ?

Les nouvelles qu'elle avait pu glaner ici et là ne firent rien pour la rassurer sur le sort de son paternel. Elle maudit Thanos au plus profond du Tartare et maudit les humains d'être aussi défaitistes. Elle pouvait en un sens comprendre, ils étaient censés devenir de moins en moins barbares mais ils semblaient que plus ils faisaient de progrès, pire ils devenaient. Chacun voulant toujours plus que nécessaire. La majorité, les 'gens bien' en avaient assez. Ils voulaient de la paix et tranquillité. Devaient-ils vendre leurs âmes au Diable pour ça.

Elle entra donc dans la Tour Stark ou plutôt la Tour Avengers, quasiment vide et reconnut tout de suite la magie de son père. Elle poussa le peu de magie qu'elle avait et entendit une voix :

« Veuillez suivre la lumière au sol. » Elle se rendit donc aux ascenseurs, un s'ouvrit alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter, et elle monta à l'intérieur. « Je suis JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle crée par Monsieur Stark. »

« Je suis Hippolyté, fille d'Arès, Reine des Amazones. Enchantée, petit frère. » Il y eut un court instant de silence puis JARVIS reprit la conversation.

« Moi de même, grande sœur. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Il souriait – Tribute -

**Auteur :** Scribituradnarrandum

**Couples/Personnages :**

**Public :** Tout public

**Déni : **Je ne possède pas Marvel... Misère

**Avertissements :**

**Sommaire :** Il avait toujours compris la relation entre Loki et son frère. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ?

**Notes :** Inspiré de « Il souriait » d'Asrial ( s/9255840/1/)

**Beta :**

**Graphiques :**

Odin avait eu son cul botté par lui-même. Thanos avait eu son cul botté par lui-même. Et il en était quand même vachement fier. Maintenant il pouvait aider à reconstruire. Sa petite Hippolyté était venue en renfort avec des régiments d'Amazones et de mutants qu'elle avait recueilli au fil des années et à qui elle avait donné un foyer et qui, par loyauté,était resté dans la Cité Cachée de Themiscyra, y fondant leur famille.

Les Avengers étaient regroupés autour du plan de reconstruction de Washington quand une voix, plus forte que les autres, se fit entendre.

« Mon frère ! Tu es en vie ! » Arès sentit alors le froid significatif de la fin arrivé (la fin de sa sanité d'esprit, s'entend). Puis, l'air vint à lui manquer. Il soupira.

« Héraclès... » Celui-ci le serra un peu plus fort.

« Je savais que j'avais senti ta présence ! Je n'espérais plus voir un membre de la famille vivant ! » Il coinça la tête d'Arès et lui frotta la tête avec son poing.

« Mais euh... Héraclès... » Celui-ci se libéra et se rendit présentable. Arès sourit à son demi-frère et l'enlaça, à la surprise de celui-ci. Ils commençaient à peine à être civil l'un envers l'autre quand la Purge avait frappé.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon frère. »

« Toi aussi... Toi aussi... »

Par-dessus l'épaule d'Héraclès, Arès lança un regard entendu à Loki. Ils étaient vraiment les mêmes tous les deux.


	3. RàR & Remerciements

**Merci de leur soutien à:**

Ayahne  
azazelleetgabriel  
Cello-no-Tenshi  
Galifret H.M Peck  
Marieeloise31  
Maaarine-SPN  
Miss-Gaeilge-Dia  
OokamiAmaterasu99  
Tiger of Shadows  
pyreneprincesse

**-**  
**Réponses aux Reviews**  
**-**

_Maaarine-SPN_  
_Belle histoire! *-*_  
** Merci!


End file.
